


Surprise Inheritance

by mafan823



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafan823/pseuds/mafan823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has come into inheritance on his 16th birthday. But here's the kick Dudley came into his own inheritance along with him and a demon inheritance at that. But to make matters even worse Dudley has a mate, can you guess who that is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Inheritance

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 1**

Dudley P.O.V.

He was looking out the window, counting the cars as they went by, wondering what school was going be like. Now that he's five he has to go to preschool and he's feeling a little nervous. Harry was going to school with him though, so that made him feel a little better.

The thought of his cousin drew his attention to the other side of the car. Harry seemed to be fidgeting n his seat. He kept moving his hands from his lap to side, next to his legs and back again. He kept craning neck and wiggling about, trying to look out the window. He looked so cute.

Dudley tilted his head to the side a bit, studying his cousin. He always thought that his cousin was really pretty, with his shiny black hair, snow-white skin and cute pink cheeks. He has rosy pink lips and a small, but cute nose. He has a small delicate body, but the prettiest thing about him was his large green eyes that seem to shift into different shades of green along with his emotions framed by long dark lashes.

Quickly glancing over to the front seat where his father sat, he slyly slid his hands across and links his pinky finger with Harry's.

Harry jumped at the contact and quickly turned to look at Dudley, eyes wide with surprise.

Dudley smiled slightly, which after a moment, Harry returned. Then…

He woke up.

Groggily he sat up in bed and turned to the clock by his bed. It was eleven in the morning and an hour's time 'till Harry arrives at the train station.

His mother and father had gone away to Italy on vacation for two months and he decided to stay home. So he's the only one who could go pick Harry up. Quickly climbing out of bed, he gathered some clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. As he was leaving his room he grabbed his wallet, watch, and his ipod. He grabbed some toast and juice from the kitchen and snatched up his keys and jacket on the way to the garage. There it was his pride and joy, his motorcycle, the Kawasaki Ninja. He revved up his Ninja and drove out of Privet Drive, on his way to the train station.

Harry P.O.V

The school year has finally ended and it's time to go home for the summer but Harry wasn't looking forward to a summer with the Dursley's. But, Harry isn't going to let that ruin the remaining time he had with his friends. The whole train ride was spent talking, joking, and playing exploding snaps. Finally, an hour before arrival they changed into our muggle clothing and talk until they arrived at the station. He waved good-bye to his friends and waited on the platform between 9 and 10 for his uncle to come and pick him up. Then he noticed sees this guy on the platform making his way towards him.

"Hey, Harry" he said to Harry.

Looking into his blue eyes, Harry cried out in recognition. "Dudley? Is that really you? You look so different!"

"Eh? Really? Well… I guess I did lose a lot a weight and grew a few inches."

Dudley did change a lot over the school year. He lost a lot of weight and grew about five or six inches, and could easily reach six feet. His body has gotten leaner and a little bit muscular, his face has slimed down making him look older. His hair has even gotten longer, so long that he had to tie it back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Not only has he physically changed but the way he dressed changed, too. He wore a skin-tight, black shirt with a leather jacket over and loose leather pants that seemed to cling to all the right places that were tucked into a pair of metal-toed biker boots. Harry couldn't understand the reason for the sudden rush of arousal at the sight of Dudley.

The sound of chuckling interrupted his study of Dudley's appearance. His head snaps up to catch Dudley's eyes shining with amusement. He quickly ducks his head blushing darkly when he realizes that he was staring openly.

"Come on. Let's go home. Mom and Dad went on vacation, so its just you and me for two months" Dudley said with a smile. Bending down Dudley picked up Harry's school trunk and walked towards the exit with Harry following close behind. Walking up to his motorcycle, he slid the trunk into the sidecar attached to.

"You're driving a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, dad got it for me after I came home for winning the the wresting championship, oh by the way, you'll need to put the cage in with your trunk so you might want to let your owl out during the ride."

"Yeah, sure" Harry quickly followed his advice and let Hedwig out. Suddenly realizing he asked, " Where do I sit?"

"You're riding behind me, of course."

"What?"

"I said you're going to-"

"I heard what you said, I was just surprised."

"Why would you be surprised."

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Don't be silly. Just climb on behind me and put on the helmet." Dudley said as he tossed a helmet to Harry.

"Ok…" with that Harry put on the helmet on and climbed on behind Dudley blushing darkly.

"Be sure to wrap your arms tight around my waist or you may be thrown off the bike."

"Ok" Harry leaned forward against Dudley's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, "like this, Dudley?"

"Yeah, just like that" he answered, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Clearing his voice he stated up his motorcycle and drove off with Harry sitting behind him, clinging to his back.

Dudley P.O.V

As Dudley parked, he was surprised to feel slightly disappointed when Harry pulled away form him. He climbed off his bike and carried Harry's things into the house with Harry following after. As he was leaving Harry's things by the stairs, he said, "Hey, Harry, you must be hungry after the trip. Come into the kitchen and I'll make you a snack."

Dudley smiled as Harry looked up in surprise before quietly saying, "Sure, I'd like that."

Harry P.O.V

While they were eating, Dudley suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's it like being a wizard?"

Harry looked up from his plate utterly surprised by Dudley's question before he hesitantly answered, "It's great I guess…"

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to know."

"I do."

"Well, ok. I go to this school called Hogwarts…"

  **End Chapter One**


End file.
